Mortes, desejos e coisas doces
by july-life
Summary: L- Eu só queria continuar com minha quase pacata vida solucionanco casos e observando meus futuros sucessores quando algo chama a minha atenção, quando o meu mundo da minha forma vira de "pernas para o ar"


Notas da autora: bem nunca imaginei que minha primeira fic de Death Note seria um lemom, e muito mesnos que seria entre L e o BB, mas nada é o que pensamos ou queremos, mas foi assim eu estava lendo o livro Another Note quando vi uma frase assim "B, nunca quis ser L, mas sim rouba-lo" ai veio o lemom sacou? Se num sacou eu saquei.

Ok declarações Death Note e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem e sim a Tsugumi Ohba, porque se fosse meu o L iria mudar o Kira e os dois iam ter um lemom no meio da chuva kkkkkkkkkkkk.

Música também não é minha é da Pitty "na sua estante" eu pensei nela assim que começei a ler o livro.

**Negrito – fala do L**

_Italico – fala do BB_

_**Negrito+italico – música **_

**Eu só queria continuar com minha quase pacata vida solucionanco casos e observando meus futuros sucessores quando algo chama a minha atenção, quando o meu mundo da minha forma vira de "pernas para o ar"**

_Talvez eu somente quisesse ter você dentro de um vidro para somente eu aprecia-lo, oh sim não quero ser você eu quero ter você._

_**Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado**_

**Sim foi assim que o caso chegou nas minhas mãos, você fugiu BB por que quer tanta atenção?**

_L estou indo tão longe assim por você o primeiro assasinato, quantos terei que matar para você me notar?_

_**Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar**_

**Sim o segundo assasinato BB? É mesmo você? Sim 35% de chance devo esoperar um pouco mais ou agir?**

_Minhas mãos se tingem de roza e vermelho, o morango e o sangue tudo tão doce mas o que quero é você._

_**Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo, perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar**_

**Terceiro assasinato, agora sim tenho certeza é você! Estou entrando no caso peço ajuda a uma agente do FBI, vamos BB pare agora sei que comigo no caso você ira parar, mas, como chamará a minha atenção agora?**

_L precisou de tres para você vir até mim? E agora ainda tem esta agente? Quem ela pensa que ? Porque a escolheu?_

_**Você está saindo da minha vida e parece que vai demorar**_

**Quendo você estava no orfanato eu ainda tinha certo controle, mas você fugiu, muito tempo sem dar noticias e quando aparece é desta forma.**

_Vamos L paremos de brincar quem é esta amadora que nem sabe a diferença entre letras e números romanos? Sei que você havia percebido ou não? _

_**Se não souber voltar ao menos mande noticias cê acha que sou louca mais tudo vai se encaixar**_

**BB não era mais facil mandar uma mensagem pro jornal? Ou sei lá? Ligasse para o Roger e falasse qlgo mandasse um recado para mim.**

_L venha atras de mim você só está enrrolando, você é inteligente o suficiente para saber que eu estou ajudando a Misora._

_**To aproveitando cada segundo antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**_

**Desculpe acho que esperei tempo demais agora você está preso, quase morre, eu deveria sentir pena? Não você era um assasino, brilhante e inteligente, mas ainda sim um assasino.**

_Agora sei que a possibilidade de de ver se tornou ainda mais remota vou esperar o fim da minha vida, parece que a Misora era até um pouco inteligente._

_**E não adianta nem me procurar em outros timbres outros risos**_

**Quanto tempo faz? Cinco meses... cheguei várias vezes no presidio de alta segurança mas não tive coragem de te ver, mas eu quero de alguma forma eu quero... por que eu quero?**

_L estou tão acessivel a você, talvez você não se importe mesmo comigo, por isso mandou Misora investigar, por isso não veio até mim, por isso não se revela, ah L tudo que eu queria era você!_

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo só você não viu**_

**Meu Deus finalmente tomei coragem, você está magro... abatido, tem comigo doces? Acho que não... Preciso sair daqui você está se levantando do chão.**

_A algum tempo atras pensei ter sentido um cheiro forte... de …doces? Não talvez minha mente só esteja me pregando uma peça, preciso da minha geléia!_

_**Você está sempre indo e vindo tudo bem**_

**Novamente não tive corangem de falar com você tão perto e tão distante, me desculpe...**

_O odor doce novamente L é você?_

_**Desta vez eu já vesti minha armadura**_

**BB? - minha voz saiu num sussurro.**

_Sua voz então finalmente você saiu das sombras? Meu corpo estremesse não tenho coragem de virar-me para lhe olhar!_

_**E mesmo que nada funcione eu estarei de pé de queixo erguido**_

**Estas precisando de algo? - perguntei tentando chamar sua atenção.**

_Ah como eu queria poder olhar-te mas não sei se posso, não sei se consigo!_

_**Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça, mas eu... não ficaria bem na sua estante**_

**Fez de tudo para chamar a minha atenção e gora me ignora? - falei furioso.**

_Ah não resisti me virei lentamente e vi você, foi então que percebi eramos como um espelho um contraste a perfeição eramos perfeitos da nossa forma._

_**Que bom – sussurrei enquanto passava um dedo dentro do vidro de geleia e levava a boca.**_

_Aquilo dispertaria a libido de qualquer um, minha mente turvou meus dois maiores desejos juntos a geleia e o L, corei tenho certeza._

**Já que não precisa de nada já vou – falei sorrindo e virando-me**

_A geleia – minha voz saiu rapidamente eu precisava pensar direito eu precisava dela, eu preciso saber em como conseguir você!_

**Não foi com educação, foi desesperador, entreguei a geléia a ele eu o entendo não conseguiria viver sem meus doces... me virei para ir embora...**

_Isto é um adeus? - indaguei com a voz fraca._

**- Talvez... - fui embora deixando-o sozinho com sua geléia de morango.**


End file.
